


To Forget The World

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dystopia, Episode: s05e04 The End, Future Castiel, Future Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Scarification, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scar helps Castiel remember and everything else is to help Dean forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Forget The World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Kink Bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org) prompt 'Scars/Scarification' and for the [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com) prompts 'Scars/Another World'.

Dean had left whatever woman it was that he currently had on the go and he’d ordered everyone out of Cas’ hut, spirituality ritual or no spirituality ritual. Castiel considered calling him out on it but he decided to keep his mouth shut. If tonight was going to be _one of those nights_ and if Dean was going to be in _one of those moods_ then Castiel decided he would rather be part of it than argue about it and risk losing it.

So, there Dean was, stood there, silent and tense, like he was psyching himself up for what he was about to ask for. He always had to. He couldn’t just act; he always had to over think it. Castiel liked to think he was becoming quite skilled at doing things the other way round.

Cas considered speaking or prompting Dean to speak but nothing seemed appropriate to say out loud. Instead he placed his hand on Dean’s arm, ignoring him when he tensed further. He pushed the sleeve of his shirt up around his shoulder, exposing the handprint there like he was trying to remind Dean of who they used to be and how the world was before. 

He still had the scar. Even after all these years. Even though Cas hadn’t been an Angel for the longest time. It was still there. It would never fade. Not like the power that had laid it there. Castiel’s grace had deserted him when the other Angels had left. That mark was the only proof that he had ever had it.

Cas put his hand over it, matching it perfectly because it was his hand that belonged there. He closed his eyes, feeling the damaged skin below his own. If he concentrated, he could almost feel a spark, a jump of electricity like the last little bit of Castiel’s power was returning to him. It didn’t mean anything, not really but he could pretend, just for that second.

Then Dean’s breath rushed out of him, as if he’d been holding it, and Castiel remembered what he was doing, what he should be doing and he was instantly brought back to this world, the one that was broken and ruined. He’d remember that the first time he’d touched Dean like this was when he pulled him from hell to save the world, every other touch after that was to help him forget the hell that was their world now.

He pulled the shirt off, his eyes still drawn to the scar, even though he knew he should be watching Dean’s eyes. He reached for Dean’s belt, not bothering to undress himself, he knew there would be no call for that, he couldn’t bury himself in sex, no matter how he tried, not like Dean was able to. Dean’s jeans hit the floor and Cas led him over to the bed, taking the lead in the only way that Dean couldn’t lead them. 

His hand kept going back to the scar, like some magnetic force dictated his actions. Each time the spark seemed to jump through them both, spurring them on, making the world just that little bit easier to forget.


End file.
